Desire Clad in Gold
by HawkEyed Magicienne
Summary: That voice in his head annoyed Waver Velvet to no end, but if someone asked him if he wants it gone, he would say no. Because that voice was the only thing he had left from the War. Ignore the genres, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fate/Zero. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and this wonderful pairing would be canon.**

**DECIDED TO TURN THIS MULTICHAPTER BECAUSE OF YAOI WRITING CRISIS.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI GOODNESS. NO LIKE, NO READ. GO BACK TO SAFETY AND DON'T FLAME THE AUTHOR.** **FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FEED PET DRAGONS.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, DISTURBING MENTALITY, WAVER GOING MAD XDDD**

**So let's get cookin'!**

_**Chapter 1: In Your Thoughts**_

_Mongrels, every single one of them. They deserve to die._

Waver Velvet shook his head. Thoughts like that kept appearing from time to time since the day he returned from Japan and resumed his studies in the London Clock Tower. They definitely weren't his, he didn't care enough to think something like that, and it wasn't even his voice that resounded in his mind, whispering twisted ideas, presenting him with images of blood, of tangled bodies of both his classmates and professors, of Gerard von Weinberg, that ass-kissing rat, kneeling before him, begging for mercy. The last one held some appeal to him, he was able to admit that, but the others… Whatever was happening to him, he couldn't let it slide for much longer. He had reserved an appointment with Linneyth de Cipher, an exceptionally talented _mythomagos_ whose ability to read minds and understand human psyche got her unofficial job as the school psychiatrist. If his problem was of magical origin, she'll be able to solve it and help him get rid of this unwanted second self.

_Please, as if you or that sorry excuse of a mythomagos could get rid of me. I'll stay here until I deem it fit to leave your alone, mongrel._

The worst thing was, Waver was sure he had heard the voice somewhere. Somewhere he didn't want to return, in his memories or otherwise.

In the Holy Grail War.

"Waver Velvet! Please pay attention to class, otherwise I'll have to tell Professor Hatiche that you skipping a year and becoming a novice _shogun_ was a mistake on my part."

"Yes, Professor Blofis. I'm sorry." Waver opened his book and started reading the topic of today's lesson: _Oda Nobunaga's Risky Strategy –_ _Usage of Demons in Battle__**[1]**__._

_Tch. He would look a lot better impaled on a spear or something._

_**Oh, just shut up, will you?**_

And surprisingly he heard nothing for the next three hours.

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendCasterafteryou]**

Linneyth de Cipher wasn't very happy.

She had forgotten to turn on her alarm clock, which was responsible for her running late for her first class of the day. Unfortunately, she had Weapons Battle Magic. And everyone knew that Professor Ghambe, almost two-and-a-half metre tall, blind African _warlock_ nicknamed Great Gatsby, had a habit of turning latecomers into living training figurines. When the lesson ended, she had few nicely blue spots on the whole length of her arm and she couldn't feel her leg.

Then she looked into her diary and found out that one Waver Velvet has asked her for help today. She was supposed to be in the Cyclops Hall at four.

_Great. No time to do my homework again. Professor Hatiche's gonna kill me._

She saw her best friend in the group of people standing in front of the mess hall door and immediately turned her steps towards him, calling at the same time.

"Hey, Wolwie!" Logan, for obvious reasons nicknamed Wolwie, was a blue-eyed Irish ginger working with Linneyth as a duo, helping both students and professors with their problems, but unlike the younger girl, pale, also redheaded, with few kilos extra and the biggest breasts in the whole class, he was about five feet tall, thin, almost skinny, and very tanned.

"Linne. How's the day." He talked in a creepy monotone, probably learned from Professor Sohma, their Religion teacher.

"Oh, shut up. As if ya don't 'now. We were studyin' together yesterday, an' ya _knew_ I've got Great Gatsby first thing in the mornin', and ya _still_ didn't tell me ta turn on my damn alarm clock!"

The group burst into laughter.

"Stop laughin' at other's misfortun'!"

"But it's _so damn_ _funny_!" Federico, tall, chubby Italian with short black ponytail howled.

"You should've seen your face when you fell through the door and started apologizing like a mushroom**[2]**." Zoey, an Egyptian blonde with liquorice coloured eyes added sarcastically.

"MUSHROOMS DON'T APOLOGIZE!" everyone yelled in unison, successfully pulling a scene like out of an anime, complete with sweatdrops and embarrassed faces.

"Right, right. I've got Sultan next, and I'd rather _not_ spend my weekend mixing potions for silk colouring, so I'm going." Zoey grabbed her books and walked away, Federico right behind her like a puppy. Linneyth never understood how Z couldn't see the poor pasta-lover's feelings, but didn't play matchmaker out of solidarity. That could end up badly.

"Hurry up, Linne! Lunch won't wait."

"Comin'!"

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendCasterafteryou]**

Waver stood before the giant two-winged door leading to the Cyclops Hall, the hall of soothsayers and fortunetelling. He was nervous, his face in danger of reddening, his ears long since red like a tomato. It was five minutes after four.

_**She's late.**_

_Maybe she knows better than to go against me._

_**I didn't ask you anything.**_

_If I spoke only when asked, I wouldn't be speaking at all._

_**Figures.**_

_The mongrel's still late._

_**As I said, nobody asked you anything.**_

_Here she comes. Farewell for now, mongrel._

_**Hey, don't call me-**_

"'Scuse me, are ya Waver Velvet?"

Waver quickly composed himself and turned around to meet the therapist.

He was met with the sight of a pale girl not much older than himself with short red mikado and intelligent, sparkling greyish-blue eyes. She was dressed in long black dress with long sleeves and a collar. She had few kilos extra, but still could be considered quite pretty. And she was holding a half-eaten bar of chocolate.

"Yes, that's me. You're Linneyth de Cipher, right?"

"Yepp. 'kay, now we 'now who we are. So let's get cookin'!"

"Cooking?"

"Like workin'. I wanna 'now **when exactly** did ya start hearin' 'at voice, if ya have any ideas **why or how** could it be happenin', and **whose** voice it is, 'cause I think it's not yers. After 'at I'm gonna look into yer mind and try ta find it an' kick it out. But first things first, go sit somewhere. 'is is gonna be a long process."

_Hell is going to freeze over before that she-mongrel can 'kick me out'._

_**Fuck you.**_

_You wish._

**-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-**

**Hiya, Hawk's landin'.**

**Officially fulfilled my ff-author's dream: Created my own OC's that AREN'T Mary-Sues and made up a whole school full of hierarchy, students, professors and classes. I did that because in the Fate series, the Clock Tower isn't described in any way, so I just made it up. Also, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot yaoi, but due to my writer's block I can't write smut right now, so I decided to do a multichapter. Hope I didn't mess up on Linne's way of speech, she's just kinda mixing up slang, polite speech and my own misspelled words from my English lessons. So no, it isn't supposed to be an accent of any kind. It's something like the –dawa used by Falco in Air Gear OVAs or Naruto's dattebayo.**

**1: This is a joke of sorts, based on the Inuyasha fanfic **_**Descent into Darkness**_**. Read it, it's great. Forgot the author though.**

**2: Taken directly from Kuroko no Basket, where one of the Too players gets nicknamed "Apologizing Mushroom". He really apologizes every damn time he takes a shot, it's very funny.**

**And of course everyone knows who's creeping around in poor Waver's head. If someone doesn't, read the chapter once again. I think it's obvious enough.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE.**

**Hawk's takin'off.**


	2. Important Info

**Hiya, Hawk's landin'.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Fate Zero. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and Waver would've gotten Gilgamesh as his Servant. They would rock. Don't say no, they WOULD.**

**I normally hate the explanations chapter, but always bring myself to read it, what if there was some really important info.**

**Now a bit of a mindfuck. **

**Clock Tower CLASSES:**

**There are seven classes in total.**

**Mythomagos: a mage that works with myths, uses mythical weapons and calls upon the spirits of legendary heroes. Also very skilled with languages and great psychiatrists. Weak with ordinary weapons and can't get themselves a lover no matter what xD. Usually a mythomagos has the same weakness as the hero whose weapon he's using. Podcategories are Beast Tamers and Magiciens. **

**Warlock: a battle mage. Can create a giant spiritual armour of sorts (if you've read **_**Chronicles of Carter Kane **_**by Rick Riordan, you know what I'm talking about. If not, read it xD). Warlocks aren't as intelligent as other classes, but make up for this weakness with brute strength and insane amount of prana. They are mostly male.**

**Shogun: named after the Japanese general's title, shoguns are strategists and tacticians. They usually lead other mages into battles and have vast amount of knowledge on their disposal. Weak physically, bad with weapons of any kind. Most shoguns are female.**

**Shaolin: named this class after the famous temple. They use martial arts mixed with magic. Their knowledge of the human body makes them deadly opponents. You have to be a Buddhist to become a shaolin. Bad with weapons (exception is a Bo staff). Can't usually get modern technology to save their lives.**

**Medic: classic medical mage, bad with any kind of offense, but can defend themselves. Don't anger them. Can mess up your nerves or break all your bones when provoked. Hardest entrance exams. There are only a few really good medics in the Tower.**

**Shinobi: like ninjas, they specialize in information gathering and assassinations. They are of small built, don't have many friends outside their class and work alone or in pairs. In war used to sabotage or prank the opponent, the latter is especially popular in the Mock Wars.**

**Conjurer: divides into Soothsayers, Alchemists, Herbalists and things like that. Everything you can think of when someone says "a witch".**

**Waver is a Shogun Novice, he'll join a Septum eventually.**

**Clock Tower STUDENTS:**

**Linneyth: a Mythomagos novice, studying Norwegian and Mesopotamian mythology. Has yet to choose a hero. Knows about 30 languages and most of the world's letterings. Can't get warlock logic to save her life. Loves her studies and writing YAOI XDDD. Born and raised in London.**

**Logan: novice Shaolin, used to being made fun of. His strength is in martial arts and he knows some of the old Irish spells, which could qualify him as a mythomagos if he so wished. Loves X-Men. Hates sport. Nicknamed Wolwie. Is Irish.**

**Zoey: novice Shinobi. Although Egyptian in origin, has naturally blond hair (or so she says). Fast-as-Hell, but bad with poisons. Best info-gatherer in her class. Loves running and Federico. Hates jokes about blondes and stupid people.**

**Federico: novice Warlock, looks like a Panda and can do Kung Fu xDDD, based on a friend of mine who's a real panda, I swear! Big, fluffy and all around bear-like, he's the glue of the group. He's a klutz. Like, Dino Chiavarone level of klutz. Loves pasta and Zoey. Hates Professor Ghambe and P.E. Nobody knows why he applied for Warlock in the first place. Italian.**

**Padme: novice Medic. Has a temper, but only pranks people when provoked. Very talented in art, holds exhibitions in the Mess Hall with few others. Has knee-length, bluish-black hair braided by her older brother, Professor Sohma. Good friends with Zoey. Is trying for Apprentice status next semester. Loves pranking and watching Survival. Hates soap operas. Indian.**

**Sapphir: novice Conjurer, aiming for Soothsayer status. Nobody knows his real name. Also has a temper, but of the bad kind. Like, Kanda or Mello kind. Kills people when provoked. Can be quite sadistic in both pain and pleasure. Was a manwhore before, still loves to seduce men and women alike (think Alois Trancy from Kuroshitsuji II). Linne has a crush on him, possibly for his attitude. Born in Las Vegas, raised in a brothel in Paris. **

**They're all nineteen unless I say otherwise.**

**Clock Tower PROFESSORS:**

**I work with the Hogwarts model, therefore every class has a main sensei and every sensei teaches one or two subjects, never more. They are:**

**Prof. Ghambe: nicknamed Great Gatsby, this blind Warlock is the equivalent of Snape here. Nobody likes him. He teaches P.E. and Weapons Battle Magic. 54 years old. Think Raikage, blind.**

**Prof. Sohma: the resident ladies' man. Young and sexy, the 25 years old Mythomagos had slept with many students, not necessarily females. Very popular. Teaches Religion and Mythical Magic. For appearance think Soma from Kuroshitsuji.**

**Prof. Hatiche: leader of the Conjurer class, she is strict and pedantic, but understands students like nobody else. The loved and hated Sultan of the school. Teaches Potions and Etiquette and is the head of the Class system, which means when you're applying for a class, you give her your application. Think Tsunade with black hair and in an Arabic dress.**

**Prof. Ccheng: Head of the Shaolin, this old Chinese mage is a grandpa figure of sorts to many students. Some smart-ass who had seen Kung Fu Panda nicknamed him Shifu and it got stuck, so Shifu it is. He's a great cook. Teaches Martial Arts and Zen. Based on Master Shifu, only a human version.**

**Prof. Gonzalez: surprisingly better Medic than most females, this 30 years old Basque man would definitely look better without the moustache. It even got him the nickname "Hedgehog-Lips", even though most students call him simply Gon. Teaches Medicinal Knowledge and Healing. Think Aizen with a moustache xDDD (I know, I know, but better than Banderas. He's ugly.).**

**Prof. Hikaru: Never had any magical studies in his whole life. He sometimes disappears for weeks to deal with his ninja tribe in Japan, where he holds the title of the Soke (Grandmaster, something like a keeper of ninja secrets). His Final Exam consists of sneaking up on him unseen. Nobody in the whole history of him teaching at the Tower passed this exam. Teaches Stealth Arts and Assassination. Think Japanese version of Jackie Chan.**

**Prof. Blofis: nicknamed Blowfish. Head of the Shogun class and Waver's class-teacher. Kind and intelligent, never gives homework and uses chess and other games in class. Admired by everyone, even other professors. Teaches Tactics and Literature. Based on the character from Percy Jackson called Paul Blofis.**

**These are the main ones. Others, like Waver's arch-nemesis Gerard von Weinberg, will get their description later on in the story.**

**Also, there are some differences from the traditional school. Students are divided into 4 levels: Novice, Apprentice, Versatier and Magus. You start off as a Novice and move higher every year or two. Once you become a Magus your class sensei will give you a Final Exam. If you manage to pass it, your studies are finished. You move up the ranks either by passing a Levelling Exam or by 'showing off' your abilities in Mock Wars or in Battles. You can fall down a rank by breaking the school rules or harming another student. It's impossible to harm a professor, but in the rare situation you'll be used as a target practice for students before getting kicked out of the Tower.**

**Mock Wars: like Capture the Flag, but a version for mages. It's always three classes on each side, the Medic class is divided in half and they work as field doctors. In the Septum version, there are four teams of twice seven students (two Septums) against each other.**

**Battles: you can challenge anyone max. one rank higher than you are. It doesn't matter which class they are. If you beat someone stronger than you, you move up one level. Every battle must be supervised by a sensei and three other students that will confirm the result to anyone that might be sceptic. You can't challenge Medics, but there must always be one present. Septum version includes Septum-on-Septum all-out battle with at least two professors and six students present.**

**Septum: a group of students of the same rank. Every student is of a different class. They fight together in the Mock Wars and Septum Battles. The first thing one should do when becoming a Novice is to join a Septum. Friends usually make them together based on relationships and individual talents. It's better to know at least one person from a Septum before joining, two if you're the Shogun, who's commanding the others in Wars and Battles.**

**That's all for now. **

**Hawk's takin'off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Fate Zero. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and Waver would've gotten Gilgamesh as his Servant. Don't take me wrong, I love Rider, but I love Gil more.**

**WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, SADISTIC SOOTHSAYERS AND WAVER GOING MAD XDDD**

_**Chapter 2: In Your Mind**_

"Ehm…nothing against your methods, Miss de Cipher, but weren't you supposed to help me with my problem?"

The redhead looked up from her papers.

"And whataya 'ink I'm doin', 'Ver?"

They were currently in the school library, a gigantic building divided into the main hall, seven towers sorted by classes and the basement, where Mr Crookey, the old librarian with Joker-like eternal smile, was hiding the deepest secrets of the magical world. Linneyth had found a small table in the Shogun Tower and somehow managed to conjure up a pair of dark purple armchairs. That now had Waver sitting in one of them and impatiently awaiting the girl's verdict on his mental state.

"I think you're just wasting my time."

"'kay, if ya don' like my methods, I can call Saph an' yer gonna get yer help…if ya survive the examination, 'at is. That lil' sadist _**loves**_ makin' people scream."

Waver shivered. He had heard rumors about Sapphir, a twisted, evil novice Conjurer whose reputation was seemingly worse with every passing day, and he definitely didn't want to become his next experiment.

"I would rather stay here, if you don't mind. But I didn't know he does these things."

"He doesn't. Fer some reason he helps me wit' my cases 'en he's in da mood an' they're interesting 'nuff."

"Ah." Waver looked out of the window. The library was located right above the outer P.E. grounds, so he had clear view of Professor Ghambe torturing some poor first years. He was trying to teach them some basic kung fu blocks, but all thirty of them were either too scared or completely incompetent. It resembled his own first lesson at the Tower. He wondered if they are purposely letting Great Gatsby have all newbies first, so they'll be scared out of their wits and ready to do whatever everyone wants from them.

"'Ver? I 'ink I've found sumthin'."

"What?"

"Well," the mage bit into her chocolate, "from 'at I see, ya've got two possibilities. One, you've got a ghost inside yer gulliver**[1]**, an' Two, someone's created a bond 'tween ya two an' he's talkin' to ya telepathically. Have ya eva' heard 'at voice sumwere?"

"That's it. I have, but that part of my life isn't exactly the happiest, so I was trying to forget it. I was successful enough to not know just whose voice is that in my head."

"Isn't 'xactly da happiest? What part's dat?"

"The Fourth Holy Grail War."

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendCasterafteryou]**

Darkness.

Complete and utter darkness.

I was surrounded by it, embraced by it.

Loved by it.

The naked girl handcuffed to the wall didn't understand it, even when I ripped her clothes apart. She tried to object, so I silenced her. I'm not the Novice genius for nothing.

My hand grabbed something leathery and warm. My beloved. Perfect.

I made a step forward and dispelled the Silence spell put on my blonde victim.

She screamed.

And in that second the door burst open.

"Sapphir de los Mortes! Can't ya open the friggin' door 'en called?"

Linneyth de Cipher. Of course.

"What do you want?"

Her gaze slid over my room, paused at my newest experiment and turned a shade darker at the covered windows before returning to me. I noticed a slight dust of red adorning her cheeks and I smirked.

She's so obvious. If it wasn't for her being a Mythomagos and having a room on the other side of this bloody school, I would've fucked her long ago.

Then I noted a black head behind her. One of her 'patients', maybe. Then she wants help?

"First, free dat girl on yer wall, 'kay? 'En we can talk 'bout why we're here."

I 'tsk'ed before unlocking the steel handcuffs and kicking the still naked blonde out, closing the door behind her and opening the curtains on my windows, letting the light shine on my black walls and ebony furniture, every lighter surface painted red with blood.

"So?"

"Saph, 'is is Waver Velvet. He's got a telepathical connection wit' someone. I wanna 'now who's on the other side."

"And you can't do that alone? Seriously, Linneyth, if you're bothering me for something this stupid….you really want to die."

"I don't. 'Ver says 'at voice is from 'en he was in da Grail War."

Oh. It's starting to get interesting.

"And you think it could be a Master?"

"Or a Servant."

"It takes a Caster class Servant to do something like this and you know that. Wait, are you trying to tell me that this shrimp was a Master in the War that destroyed Fuyuki City in Japan?"

Surprisingly it was the other unwanted guest that answered.

"I'm not a shrimp, and yes, I was a Master. My Servant was of the Rider class."

"Have you ever learned his name?"

"Of course."

"Linneyth, I'll take this case. Shrimp, here's my offer: I'll help you without putting you through unnecessary pain and you'll tell me about the War, including all real names of the Servants that you know. Now leave, I'm tired."

"'kay, m'dear. 'morrow, 4 o' clock at the Library?"

"Yes, now get out."

"YAY! C'mon, 'Ver, let's go sumwere else."

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendCasterafteryou]**

"Have you gone mad? Do you know what an evil mage could do with six real names?"

"Ya 'now six of 'em? Great. An' Saph ain't evil, just a 'it of a weirdo."

"You tell that to the girls he had tortured…"

"Not only girls, but ya've got a point. An' fer yer information, he needs 'ose real names ta summon the Servants."

"WHAT?"

"As I said. Saph's a Conjurer Soothsayer, his ability allows 'im ta call the dead 'om the Afterlife an' predict da future. He's got a theory dat ya can call a Servant even wit't da Grail if ya're skilled 'nuff."

"That means…" _**That means I could…I could be able to…maybe…see Rider again…**_

"Yepp. Ya could see yer Servant again."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm a psychiatrist, 'Ver. It's part of my job."

"Yeah, right. I forgot."

"Lotta people do."

"Wait, you see into my head…Could you maybe talk to the voice too? You can kick him out like that."

"I'll try. Concentrate, 'Ver."

_That little bitch is really trying…interesting._

_Hey! Who're ya callin' a lil' bitch?_

_You, tomato-haired she-mongrel._

'_Ver, I applaud ya._

_**What for?**_

_Fer puttin' up wit' someone like 'at 24/7._

_**Practice. My Servant had been a handful. Not insulting like that, but really weird.**_

_Oh. 'ut still betta 'an not havin' one at all._

_I don't like being ignored, mongrels._

'_An say sumthin' worthy, Ghostie. If yer gonna insult us like 'at, we'll ignore ya._

…

_**You actually shut him up….amazing.**_

_I've also got some practice. Hey, Ghostie!_

_What do you want, she-mongrel?_

_Have ya…at even one point of yer life…been a full human?_

_What makes you think I won't lie?_

_Instinct. Now spill._

…_I haven't._

_See? Wasn't 'at hard. I'll leave ya 'ere fer the time bein'. 'Ver, ya've gotta put up wit'im a bit longer._

_**Great.**_

_C'mon, don' be so grumpy. Smile!_

_***death glare***_

„'Ver, did ya just give me a mental death glare? " _He's not as wimpy as I've heard. Maybe 'at voice should stay, it's helpin'im ta man up._

"Yes. So what?" _He's gettin' ruder. Now just few days wit' me an' Saph an' even his own mother won't recognize him._

"Nothin'. Hey, I was thinkin', are ya part of a Septum yet?"

"Nope, I've become a Shogun Novice few weeks ago. Why?"

"Our Septum needs a Shogun, so…"

"If that crazy Conjurer is with you, forget it." _Damn._

"C'mon, give Saph a chance. He ain't 'at bad."

"How did he even end up with you?"

"Nobody else wanted 'im. An' he's wit' us only fer the Wars an' Battles, so don' go getting' yer fur in a knot, pup."

"Don't call me a pup, tomato-hair!"

"Copyin' Ghostie? Yer not a pup, yer a copycat."

"That's even worse!"

_And I'm still being ignored. Blasted she-mongrel._

**-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-**

**Hiya, Hawk's landin'.**

**I had a lot of time to type, but did this instead of updating Obsession….Don't kill me, please! Blame the plot bunnies.**

**1. Love Clockwork Orange. Gulliver means head.**

**Anyway, I love mental glares. Anyone can do them, even me. And I can't give a real death glare to save my life.**

**I also love Sapphir. I was watching Kuroshitsuji II when creating him and he kinda ended up a bit more Alois-ish than planned, but I still love him.**

**Anyone can tell me how to create a poll? I need you to vote on the pairings for this fic. Original idea was GilWave with Linne getting Sapphir, but I found myself being drawn towards the idea of Waver and Saph together…and Linne would be with Gil. I know, they'd kill each other in matter of seconds, but they would be a funny pair. Or no, screw the poll and vote in reviews. More room to tell me yer opinions, pups…**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Hawk's takin'off, my notebook's battery is low.**


End file.
